


Flame

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fire has always made Dorian feel safe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

Fire has always made Dorian feel safe. Even before he found he had an affinity for it, the warmth of a crackling flame brought him a particular sense of calm. 

He appreciates the campfire more than usual tonight, after trudging through a mire full of corpses. 

The Inquisitor draws him closer; Dorian lets out a soft sigh, relaxing against his chest. He catches Cassandra smiling at them before he tilts his face up for a kiss. 

Their friends do not judge. It’s not merely the fire that makes Dorian feel safe tonight, despite possible threats lurking in the dark waters.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
